


A Second Proposal

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [24]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Take Two!, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: When Shawn gets the rings back, he proposes again.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 2





	A Second Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Psych: The Movie". Riona's not at Alcatraz, because she's really not a fighter, and she knows she would be more of a hinderance than a help.

Shawn couldn’t believe that El Proveedor actually found _both_ his grandma’s ring and Riona’s Claddagh. He was so, so late, but he finally had both rings back, and he felt like he could actually be her husband. He was so excited to have both rings, and El Proveedor had even found a second box to house Riona’s Claddagh, and he couldn’t wait to get home and let Riona know that Iris was okay and to put the rings on her fingers where they belonged.

“I’m gonna get married!” he exclaimed.

“When?” Gus replied.

“Whenever the summer solstice is happening in June.” He looked around at everyone. “Make sure to plan for that weekday wedding.”

“Dancing under the stars,” Juliet remembered, smiling. “Can’t wait.”

Shawn grinned, and he looked at Gus. “Can I get a ride home? I have a couple things to do.”

~*~

When Shawn got home, Riona was waiting for him. She was still in the living room, and he knew she hadn’t slept a wink.

“Mo gra!” she exclaimed, launching herself at him.

“Hi, Sweetheart.” Shawn held her tight. “I have something for you.” He pulled back, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

He got down on one knee, and he opened the two jewelry boxes, one for each ring. “Marry me? For real this time. This June, purples and reds and blues and silver, dancing under the stars on the summer solstice. You and me. Aislinn on your side and Gus on mine. I’ve kept you waiting for so long, and I’m the luckiest man in the world that you have never pushed me, and that you’ve waited so patiently for me to play catch up, and you make me a better man, Riona. So, marry me?” 

Riona had tears in her eyes, and she nodded. “Yes. Absolutely yes. Every day for the rest of my life.” She held out her left hand to him.

He put her Claddagh on her left ring finger, crown facing in, and then he put his Grandma’s diamond ring on her left middle finger, grinning when it fit her perfectly.

“I love you, Riona.”

“I love you, Shawn. So much.” She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Shawn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. He could feel her heart beat in time with his, both pounding wildly against their chests. He couldn’t wait to marry this woman.


End file.
